


When I...

by pevoshark



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High School, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pevoshark/pseuds/pevoshark
Summary: — Хватит над ней издеваться.— Ничего страшного, это у нас взаимно.— Взаимно обычно бывает кое-что другое...





	1. Chapter 1

Она с лукавой улыбкой оборачивается на одногруппницу, ярко краснея и смущённо пожимая плечами, безмолвно извиняясь. Преподаватель смотрит на нее, его губы растянуты в широкой улыбке, и сдержать рвущийся наружу смех явно стоит больших усилий.  
— Ладно, давайте следующую задачу, что там у нас? — говорит он спустя пару минут, все еще посмеиваясь. Жестом вызвав студента к доске, мужчина даже не посмотрел, что тот пошел решать, вставая из-за своего стола и направляясь за первую парту. Девушка, сидящая за ней в одиночестве, дрогнула, когда он сел рядом, но постаралась не подать вида, ощущая тепло чужого мощного тела. Ее улыбка триумфа от удачной шутки вмиг погасла, стала натянутой, а взгляд упрямо был направлен на доску — всё, лишь бы не смотреть на него и не думать о нем.

— Итак, наше следующее занятие выпадает на Рождество, — само собой, мужчина не умел долго молчать, хоть и не подозревал, что это тоже нервирует студентку. Он постучал пальцами по парте, вскоре продолжая. — Будем что-то устраивать или как обычно?  
— Знаете, не особенно хочется проводить Рождество с Вами, — девушка повернула голову, нагло ухмыляясь прямо в лицо преподавателя, чувствуя, как от понимания того, что он все это время смотрел только на нее, сердце совершает кульбит. — Но все же давайте отпразднуем.  
— С мандаринками и соком? — мужчина улыбнулся ей в ответ, определённо зная, какая реакция последует.  
— С мандаринками и соком. А еще противошоковой аптечкой, спасибо, что хотите моей смерти, — студентка очаровательно улыбнулась ему и обратилась к подруге, откинувшись на стуле, чтобы увидеть ее из-за широкой спины мужчины. — Ты представляешь, а? С мандаринками он собрался праздновать. Слава аллергии!  
Группа громко засмеялась, следом наперебой соглашаясь с идеей праздновать и предлагая свои варианты небольших посиделок.  
— А можно мне… кексик с орешками? Ну, как Вы делали тогда? — негромко произнес биолог, так, чтобы услышала только та, к кому он обращается. Девушка чуть не выронила ручку из вмиг ослабевших пальцев, но все же нашла в себе силы вновь нахально усмехнуться в ответ.  
— Вы знаете мои условия. Если только хорошо попросите.  
— Пожа-а-алуйста, — жалобно протянул мужчина, делая большие глаза и немного выпячивая нижнюю губу. Студентка едва сдержалась, чтобы не коснуться его полных губ хотя бы кончиком пальца, и только хрипло хмыкнула, отводя взгляд.  
Пока преподаватель отвернулся, сидящая рядом с ним девушка шумно выдохнула, чуть поерзав на стуле и зажав рот ладонью. Она чувствовала, как краска приливает к щекам и ушам, вот-вот готовая сдать ее с потрохами, но все же постаралась придать лицу нейтральное выражение, пока все были отвлечены. Кажется, одногруппник, стоящий у доски, заметил, что с ней происходит, и сейчас обеспокоенно смотрел на студентку, но та даже не посчитала нужным отмахнуться, просто опуская взгляд на экран телефона, где были задачи…

…И который почти в тот же момент был варварски выхвачен из ее подрагивающих ладоней чужой слишком изящной и слишком знакомой рукой. Куда более знакомой, чем следовало бы. Девушка даже не успела возмутиться, когда мужчина начал зачитывать условие задачи, глядя на ее телефон.  
И не обращая никакого внимания на лист с распечатанными задачами, лежащий на парте перед ним.  
Едва разобравшись со студентом, умудрившимся в одной из самых простых задач допустить уйму ошибок, мужчина вернул телефон владелице, все это время отчаянно сверлящей взглядом доску и не понимающей ровным счетом ничего из написанного. Ей откровенно хотелось сдохнуть от переизбытка чувств и еще немного поерзать на стуле, ощущая, как становится тепло внизу живота. Она со свистом выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, бросив взгляд на часы. Оставалось еще полчаса от времени занятия, и девушка обреченно уронила голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
Сейчас ей казалось, что даже Бог не способен ей помочь.

— Ну что ж, на сегодня я предлагаю закончить, я и так вас надолго задержал, — преподаватель сложил свой лист с заданиями, и группа вмиг собралась, покидая аудиторию под нестройные слова прощания. Одна девушка немного замешкалась, заталкивая большую тетрадь в сумку, и мужчина окликнул ее, когда она уже была в дверях, спеша покинуть опустевший кабинет. — Смотрите, я ради Вас сейчас даже пиджак надену.  
Студентка не смогла не обернуться. В самом начале пары она с горечью посмотрела на сложенный на спинке стула темно-синий пиджак, который так любила лицезреть на преподавателе, в чем и в привычной шутливой манере упрекнула того.  
А сейчас… Он стоял, глядя на девушку, явно наслаждаясь плохо скрытым восторгом в ее взгляде. Поставив сумку на ближайший стол, она подошла к мужчине, протянув руку и касаясь приятной на ощупь ткани.  
— Совсем другое дело. Красота же… — она закусила губу, будто боясь сболтнуть лишнего, и подняла голову, посмотрев в глаза преподавателя, будто завороженная. — Вы такой высокий. Как же мне Вас достать?  
Уголки его губ дрогнули, и у студентки перехватило дыхание. Она безотрывно глядела в светлые глаза напротив, так и не убирая ладонь с чужого предплечья, и сама внутренне содрогнулась, практически не понимая, что происходит. Сердце заходилось, как бешеное, можно было почувствовать в кончиках собственных пальцев сильные и частые толчки крови, что даже шумела в ушах. Все посторонние мысли были вытеснены всего одной, приводящей в панику и в то же время не дающей пошевелиться и даже глубоко вздохнуть. В следующий момент она увидела, как вздрогнули ресницы мужчины, когда он придвинулся ближе, почти обжигая жаром своего тела, и почти невесомо, целомудренно коснулся ее губ своими. Не сразу поняв, что случилось, девушка закрыла глаза, приподнимаясь на носочки и судорожно сжимая пальцы на мягкой ткани чужого пиджака. Чувствуя на теплых губах преподавателя ненавязчивый привкус кекса с орехами, который сама и приготовила для мужчины, студентка думала, что сошла с ума — так сильно ее повело от одного только ненавязчивого поцелуя, не ответить на который она просто не смогла. Едва поняв, что девушка не против, мужчина усилил напор, все же оставаясь аккуратным и давая возможность отступить в любой момент. Он провел кончиком языка по её искусанной нижней губе, срывая рваный вздох, и почти уже было забылся, раздвигая податливые губы языком, как услышал со стороны высокий девичий вскрик. Моментально отшатнувшись от преподавателя, студентка с ужасом посмотрела на него, оборачиваясь на звук. В дверях стояла её шокированная подруга, пришедшая, судя по всему, просто потому, что устала ожидать ее.  
Дверь шумно захлопнулась, и студентка все так же шокированно пошла прочь от аудитории, стараясь не вслушиваться в бархатный голос преподавателя, который даже сквозь закрытые двери можно было услышать в абсолютно пустом коридоре. Она решила, что не должна вмешиваться в эту ситуацию, хоть и знала, какие чувства испытывает подруга к преподавателю, равно как и то, что у того определённо есть невеста, и утешала ее только мысль о том, что все они взрослые люди и сами разберутся со всем произошедшим.  
А ее подругу все равно ждет разбор полетов, которые привели к таким неожиданным поступкам…

 


	2. Chapter 2

— Как ты?  
Девушка ощутимо вздрогнула, поднимая голову. За её парту, как обычно, подсела подруга, сейчас несколько обеспокоенным взглядом глядящая.  
— Да нормально, вроде как, — ничего, разумеется, не было нормально, только не сейчас; оставалось всего несколько минут до начала пары, перед которой студентка безумно нервничала, и, судя по всему, это было заметно еще и внешне — ее наградили вполне справедливым недоверчивым взглядом, и девушка вздохнула, ссутулив спину и пряча лицо в ладонях. — Конечно все плохо. Он уезжал, и я не видела его две недели, и, само собой, мы не переписывались, потому что зачем, в самом деле, он никогда мне не пишет, а сама я ни за что не стану, и… Господи…  
Студентка с силой потерла лицо, тихо подвывая от переизбытка эмоций. Она практически чувствовала взгляд подруги, но могла только в очередной раз шумно вздохнуть.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Особенно после того, что случилось недавно у него в кабинете, — вскинув ладонь, девушка остановила поток шуточек на тему выбранной формулировки и продолжила. — В общем, это было на следующий день после того, как ты нас увидела…

***

Оглядев группу в последний раз, мужчина склонил голову вбок и произнес долгожданную фразу:

— На сегодня все. Увидимся с вами через две недели, не забудьте про домашнее задание. Свободны.

Несколько человек направилось не на выход из аудитории, а сразу к преподавателю — задавать вопросы. Одна студентка осталась чуть в стороне, но довольно быстро включилась в оживленный разговор сумбурной компании. Через несколько минут, миновав практически все крыло большого здания, преподаватель остановился около своего кабинета, весьма красноречиво взявшись за ручку и глядя на стайку студентов. Молодые люди оказались достаточно сообразительными и тактичными, чтобы свернуть разговор, и мужчина только усмехнулся.

— Ну, что ж, я сейчас могу, наверное, только чай предложить, если хотите, — он обвел взглядом компанию, со скрытым удовлетворением отмечая, что никто не соглашается остаться, и компания постепенно разбредается. Когда его взгляд остановился на стоящей чуть поодаль девушке, та несмело улыбнулась.  
— У меня есть пара часов, которые некуда деть. Я не откажусь от Вашего предложения, — она почувствовала, что краска приливает к щекам, но постаралась не подать виду, как оказалась смущена своими собственными словами.  
— Проходите. Придётся немного подождать, я должен найти кое-какой документ, но это быстро.

Мужчина развернулся, открывая тяжелую металлическую дверь и уже не обращая никакого внимания на уходящих студентов. Девушка шагнула в большую светлую комнату, вдохнув запах залежавшейся бумаги. В кабинете было несколько столов и стеллажей, неаккуратно и чуть ли не до отказа забитых самыми разными листами бумаги, и студентка искренне удивилась единственному более-менее чистому столу, за который уже сел обитающий в этом кабинете ученый. Она осторожно расчистила ближайший стул от папок и села, со вздохом сжав сумку до побелевших костяшек.

— У вас тут что, есть фотоальбомы? Серьёзно? — студентка с насмешкой обернулась на преподавателя, вскинувшегося так резко, что чай из его чашки чуть не выплеснулся.  
— Да, а что?  
— Это… очень мило. Традиции кафедры? — девушка отставила свою почти пустую чашку на ближайшее свободное место, вновь возвращая своё внимание стеллажу с аккуратными стопками альбомов разного возраста. — Можно посмотреть?

Она знала о многих традициях, устоявшихся в коллективе института, но все же узнавать о таких небольших, но твердо исполняемых, было немного волнительно и очень приятно. Тем более что до этого момента у нее попросту не было и возможности узнать, что преподавательский состав кафедры занимается сбором фотографий. Когда мужчина подошёл сзади, приставляя стул ближе к шкафу, студентка тут же оказалась около его плеча, склоняясь и надевая очки. Он достал альбом с номером восемь, раскрывая его на первой странице и тут же улыбаясь. Он и сам нечасто заглядывал в эти альбомы, и тем интереснее оказалось рассматривать всё заново, на каждой фотографии замечая новые детали. Особенно широко он улыбался, когда юная студентка не могла сдержать умиляющихся звуков, пока смотрела на фото, где был запечатлен сам мужчина в ее возрасте. Это было не так давно, но фотографии успели потереться по краям, и девушка осторожно водила кончиками пальцев по снимку, где ее улыбающийся в камеру преподаватель стоял за кафедрой, одетый в темно-синий костюм, сшитый, судя по всему, на заказ — так хорошо он сидел, и это было видно даже при не самом высоком качестве съёмки. Это был вовсе не тот пиджак, что мужчина носил время от времени сейчас, и, разумеется, это не могло остаться незамеченным. Студентка, склонившись немного ниже, аккуратно положила ладонь на крепкое плечо преподавателя, неосторожно вздыхая от неожиданной силы, остро ощущающейся при таком тесном контакте.

— Скажите, что у Вас еще есть этот костюм! Очень хочу увидеть Вас в нем, это должно быть великолепное зрелище, — она закусила губу, надеясь, что её слова не будут восприняты как-то неправильно, но густо покраснела, поймав взгляд поднявшего голову мужчины. Его светлые глаза немного потемнели — или то была лишь иллюзия из-за падающей тени? — и он стремительно поднялся со стула, заставив девушку испуганно отскочить, неаккуратно бросил фотоальбом на полку и направился в другой конец кабинета. Схватив со стола чашку с остатками остывшего чая, он в один большой глоток осушил ее, с гулким звуком отставляя на стол. Он скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну, но даже так студентка не смогла не заметить, как часто и глубоко он дышит. Она сглотнула ставшую внезапно вязкой слюну, поджимая подрагивающие губы и глубоко вздыхая.

— Нам, кажется, нужно поговорить… обо всём… — произнесла девушка неожиданно хриплым голосом и обхватила свои плечи руками, чтобы хоть немного унять дрожь, пробивающую все тело.  
— Да. Надо.

Преподаватель не отвечал пару минут, за которые, кажется, они оба успели накрутить себя до предела. Глухо выругавшись, он в пару стремительных движений преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его со студенткой, и, положив широкие ладони на ее талию, крепко прижал к себе и поцеловал. Быстро, требовательно, почти сразу вторгаясь в горячий рот языком и срывая удивленный вздох с чужих губ. На этот раз девушка немногим быстрее справилась с охватившим оцепенением, поднимая руки по груди мужчины и обхватывая крепкую шею, прижимаясь к горячему телу сильнее. Она с нерешительностью, но энтузиазмом ответила на поцелуй, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу — в основном из-за попыток не упасть в обморок от переполнявших эмоций. Ей сейчас не составило никакого труда завестись, и этому лучше всего поспособствовали чужие теплые ладони, сминающие мягкую кофту на спине и почти опускающиеся ниже поясницы.

По ощущениям прошло несколько минут, прежде чем им все же пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы восполнить недостаток кислорода. Девушка, устав стоять на носочках, опустилась на легко трясущиеся ноги, чем заставила преподавателя склониться ниже из желания уткнуться своим лбом в ее. Судя по его раскрасневшемуся лицу и подрагивающим ресницам, он испытывал ту же бурю эмоций, что и стоящая в его крепких объятиях студентка. Его внешний вид успокоил едва начавшие зарождаться сомнения и неприятные мысли в ее голове, и она мягко провела ладонью по щетинистой щеке мужчины, из последних сил сдерживая широкую счастливую улыбку, боясь радоваться раньше времени.


	3. Chapter 3

— И на этом все закончилось? — нетерпеливо спросила девушка, покосившись на подругу.  
— Нет. Мне самой нужно это осознать, — она поёрзала, усаживаясь поудобнее, и зашипела, когда задела болезненный синяк на бедре. Её подруга с насмешливым интересом наблюдала за этими движениями, красноречиво давая понять, что хочет знать историю появления этого синяка в мельчайших подробностях. — Ладно, я попробую рассказать. Но, слушай, очень стыдно, да и вообще я буду прерываться на повизжать.

***

Мужчина аккуратно поглаживал спину девушки через тонкую ткань футболки, задевая пальцами кромку ремня на ее джинсах, и тепло дышал ей в шею, для чего ему пришлось достаточно сильно и явно не очень удобно согнуться. Студентка с легкой улыбкой мягко перебирала пальцами его волосы, немного массируя кожу головы, вторую руку положив на крепкое плечо.

— Мы должны разобраться с этим, — тихо произнесла она, невесомо коснувшись губами чужой ушной раковины. — Пока для меня все не стало хуже.

Преподаватель отстранился, выпрямляясь, чтобы посмотреть в светлые глаза напротив. Девушка провела кончиками пальцев по лацканам его пиджака, довольно улыбаясь, и подняла голову, встречаясь с пронзительным, но все еще мягким взглядом.

— Да, должны. Но я не хочу… упускать момент, — мужчина говорил тихо и немного хрипло, на секунду склонив голову вбок. Он вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы вновь поцеловать девушку, крепко прижимаясь к разгоряченному телу. Она не могла не отреагировать на столь откровенную провокацию, все же подалась навстречу, нагло потираясь бедрами о пах преподавателя — в таком положении, когда между их телами практически не было места, не заметить на удивление сильную эрекцию было бы невозможно. От весьма простого прикосновения мужчина коротко простонал, неосознанно прикусывая чужую губу, и с силой вжал студентку в себя, забираясь горячими ладонями под мягкую футболку. Бархатная кожа под грубыми пальцами вмиг покрылась мурашками, и девушка прогнулась в спине, ощущая, как практически сразу изгиб позвоночника был очерчен шершавыми пальцами. Она вскинула ладонь, уместила её на голову мужчины и сжала короткие волосы, продолжая требовательный влажный поцелуй. Ей хотелось больше, ближе, крепче вжиматься в крепкое тело в своих руках, трогать его везде, где раньше не было позволено, и от этого внезапного желания голова шла кругом. Девушка разорвала поцелуй, решительно глядя на распалённого мужчину, и толкнула его в сторону мягкого стула, на котором совсем недавно сидела сама. Тот едва удержал равновесие, бросив удивлённый взгляд на студентку, но послушно сел, притягивая ее к себе за ремень. Его лицо оказалось сейчас как раз на уровне часто вздымающейся груди, и он, задрав чужую футболку, с упоением прижался губами к подрагивающему животу, очертил бока широкими ладонями и проложил дорожку поцелуев к самой кромке черных брюк, чем заставил девушку рвано выдохнуть. Она судорожно прижимала его голову к себе, спутанно перебирая темные волосы, попросту не зная, куда деть руки.

— Мы же не закрыли дверь, — глухо произнес преподаватель спустя несколько минут, слегка успокоив свой пыл и теперь просто поглаживая бёдра девушки, все так же уткнувшись носом в ее живот и время от времени поддразнивая её касаниями длинных пальцев все выше и выше по внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Так даже интереснее. Вдруг кто застанет нас одних вечером выходного по сути дня, — она хмыкнула, позволив своим ногам плавно разъехаться, чтобы медленно сесть на колени мужчины, следом сняв с его лица свою задравшуюся футболку. — Упс, кажется, кто-то увидел то, что ему не подобало видеть.  
— Ты так думаешь? — он хрипло усмехнулся, придвигая девушку ближе к себе, намеренно давая ощутить твёрдый член, совершенно четко проступающий через ткань брюк.  
— Да. Стоило спросить, не против ли я, — она положила кажущиеся сейчас еще меньше ладони на широкую грудь, неторопливо стягивая пиджак с преподавателя, спокойно позволившего раздеть себя. Отложив первый элемент одежды, она обратила внимание на темно-синюю рубашку, очертила кончиками пальцев отглаженный воротник и начала неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы, наконец-то открывая взгляду бледное тело.  
— А ты против? — едва слышно спросил он, поднимая ладони вверх по выгибающейся спине, уже цепляя пальцами застёжку бюстгальтера.  
— Конечно же нет, — студентка склонилась, прижимаясь губами к месту за ухом мужчины, там, где, как она давно заметила, он очень часто расчесывал кожу, и с удовольствием усмехнулась, услышав несдержанный стон. Позволив стянуть с себя белье и оставшись только в футболке, она проложила дорожку поцелуев к раскрасневшимся губам мужчины и горячо выдохнула в них. — Неужели наш хороший мальчик сидел, читая лекцию, и так неаккуратно возбуждался, глядя на меня? Интересно.

Преподаватель определённо смутился и постарался отвлечь внимание новым поцелуем, куда более горячим и желанным, чем всё, что происходило до этого. Он с упоением ласкал мягкую грудь, понимая, что она идеально ложится в его ладони, и внутренне подрагивал, чувствуя скольжение прохладных пальцев по своей груди вниз, к требующему внимания члену. Ему хотелось совсем нетерпеливо и быстро коснуться себя, постараться снять накопившееся напряжение, но останавливала всего одна мысль.  
Он слишком внезапно подумал о том, что за пару недель своего отъезда до безумия соскучился по этой студентке, и не хотел сейчас портить впечатление о себе, позволяя ей продвигаться в своем темпе. Она неторопливо расстегнула ремень на чужих брюках, ахнув, когда мужчина с неожиданной легкостью приподнял её, взяв под бёдра, и приспустил брюки сам, быстро усаживаясь обратно. Девушка с бурей смешанных чувств осмотрела его, полураздетого и покрасневшего, с часто поднимающейся грудью и едва слышным свистом на выдохе, и закусила губу, стараясь не позволять себе так откровенно довольно улыбаться. Мужчина, к счастью, правильно понял охватившие её эмоции, и сам осторожно вынул ремень из шлевок джинс студентки, немного спуская их вместе с бельем. Он провел ладонями по округлым ягодицам, немного разводя их в стороны и наблюдая, как девушка нетерпеливо ерзает на его коленях, кажется, готовая сейчас потерять сознание от всего происходящего. Она запустила пальцы в карман чужой рубашки, с ухмылкой вынимая пакетик с презервативом, замеченный при судорожном облапывании, и бросила взгляд на смутившегося любовника, поджавшего губы.

— Мне приятно знать, что меня ждали, — тихо проговорила она, дрожащими руками разрывая упаковку и быстро раскатывая презерватив по напряженному члену преподавателя. Девушка несдержанно застонала, чувствуя, как изящные пальцы коснулись ее влагалища, начиная аккуратно растягивать стенки. Оглаживая твёрдый ствол мужчины, она не могла оторвать взгляда от ставших совсем тёмными глаз и распахнутых губ, которые хотелось очень долго и часто целовать.  
Спустя несколько минут подготовки студентка все же потеряла терпение, приподнимаясь с чужих ног. Мужчина в тот же момент сел немного удобнее, так, чтобы ему было проще контролировать ситуацию, и с восхищением наблюдал, как меняется лицо девушки, практически без проблем принимающей в себя немаленький член. Подождав немного, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям и себе, и партнерше, он начал осторожно двигать бедрами, взяв ее за руку, чтобы переплести пальцы. Девушка сжала чужую ладонь в своей, не сразу начав подаваться навстречу движениям. Она склонилась и вновь поцеловала любовника, двигая языком по его губам в том же ритме, с которым он двигался внутри ее жаркого тела. Ощущение такой отчетливой пульсации крови в возбужденном члене, да и во всем мощном теле мужчины сводило с ума, и она уже почти начала стонать чуть громче, как зацепилась взглядом за поворачивающуюся ручку двери. Глаза в ужасе расширились, и от испуга она сбилась с ритма, задержав дыхание. Преподаватель, впрочем, тоже услышал звук двери, которую пытались открыть.

— Эй, ты там? Чего закрылся-то? — послышался глухой женский голос из-за двери, и мужчина облегченно выдохнул, мысленно благодаря свою забывчивость.  
— Да тут замок заклинило, я все никак поменять не могу, — крикнул он в ответ, положив указательный палец на пухлые губы девушки, призывая молчать. Она же, в свою очередь, обхватила подушечку пальца губами, возобновляя движения бедрами, чем заслужила испепеляющий взгляд мужчины и его тихий стон. — Тебе что-то нужно?  
— Хотела позвать в бар, я же уезжаю в понедельник, неизвестно, когда еще соберемся, — ответил ему голос из-за двери, после чего вновь дрогнула ручка.  
— Нет, прости, я не могу сегодня, — преподаватель со свистом выдохнул, прерывисто произнеся короткую фразу. — К понедельнику надо отчёт по гранту закончить, а то начальство убьет, — у него почти получилось сохранить нейтральную интонацию голоса, но под конец предложения все же застонал, почти сразу закусывая губу почти до крови, глядя на то, как выгибается девушка, плавно двигающаяся на его члене с таким видом, будто никакого разговора рядом с ней и не происходит.

Кажется, в этот момент он и понял, что попал. И при том очень удачно.


End file.
